


This Love is Ours

by magnusbicon (patrickbrewer)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: In less than an hour, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood will be married, bound to each other for the rest of their lives, and neither of them have a single doubt that they will last.





	This Love is Ours

As the sun begins to set over the New York skyline, two sets of hands button up dress shirts and slip on tuxedo jackets. 

In one room, a pair of hazel eyes stare into the mirror, unblinking and sure as they meet their own reflection. Fingers slide through dark, messy strands of hair in an attempt to tidy it, which of course only serves to mess it up even more, until another pair of hands knocks them away. The sound of traffic can be heard through balcony doors, but otherwise the room is quiet, content with the anticipation of what’s to come. 

In another, cat eyes lean close to the mirror as well, fixated on the sight of eyeliner sweeping over skin, leaving a bold line of liquid gold in its wake. A mascara wand comes next, catching on eyelashes and helping them stand tall. Then there is eyeshadow, light but breathtaking when the light hits it just right. The soft lilt of an artist’s voice fades into silence as the makeup is set down and stored away in its rightful place.

In both rooms, two men take a deep breath, standing tall.

“Are you ready?” two sets of voices– their companions– ask.

Neither of them hesitate. “Yes.”

They both move toward the doors, twist the knobs, and step into the hallway at the same time; it’s not scheduled or practiced. It’s just  _them_. Their eyes meet, and the breath is stolen from their lungs as they take each other in, enamored and overcome with unshakeable giddiness.

Because in less than an hour, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood will be married, bound to each other for the rest of their lives, and neither of them have a single doubt that they will last. 

Isabelle and Catarina are both decked out in gold, shimmery dresses that reach the floor, matching the wedding’s theme. They meet eyes over Magnus and Alec’s shoulders, sharing fond grins as the two men stare at each other in silence, seemingly frozen. 

“It’s almost time,” Isabelle says softly, pressing a hand to her brother’s arm. “We need to go.”

Magnus breaks first, blinking rapidly as he comes back to himself. He smooths his palms down his lapels and lets out a long breath, nodding once. Alec takes a few seconds longer, gaze lingering on the gold streaks in his fiancé’s hair. Magnus had toyed with the idea of doing magenta for nostalgia’s sake, but Alec smiled and shook his head. 

“I want the you that you are now,” he’d explained simply, eyelashes fanning across his cheeks as he looked down with an oddly sheepish smile. 

It’s not dissimilar to how he looks now, lips curled up in a soft grin as he walks with Magnus down the hallway, hands in their pockets and arms brushing with every step. They look  _right_  together, like they were meant to live in this moment, to move side by side in perfect sync. 

The reach the entrance to the room, and Alec pauses, biting down on his lip. The guests haven’t noticed them yet, their cheerful chatter filling whatever empty space remains. Luke has his arm around Maryse in the first row, leaning close and grinning widely as she throws her head back with a loud laugh. Maia tucks a loose strand of hair behind Clary’s ear and kisses her cheek, smirking as a blush spreads across her fair skin. Raphael rolls his eyes fondly at something Simon says, shaking his head. 

Countless other Downworlders are scattered across the room, speaking in groups and some even conversing with Shadowhunters. It’s something Alec never imagined he would see growing up in the Institute, something he never even thought to hope for, and it makes him hesitate. He had agreed before to stand at the altar, to let Magnus walk down the aisle to him, but as he looks out at his friends and family, he realizes it’s the last thing he wants. 

“I want to walk with you,” he whispers, looking down to intertwine his fingers with Magnus’ own. “I want this time to be different.” 

Magnus’ eyes flicker across his face, a smile spreading across his lips. “You read my mind, angel.” 

“Our flower girl is ready,” Catarina says from behind them, and they turn to see Madzie in a little gold dress, holding a basket full of petals. 

Alec smiles, smoothing a hand over her hair, then looks back into the room. Jace is already standing up on the altar, and he meets his eyes. With an understanding nod, Jace scrambles to the piano, sinking down onto the bench, back straight. He sits still for a moment, fingers hovering over the keys, then with a deep breath, he begins playing. The crowd jumps to attention, bodies turning around to see the incoming wedding party.

“Lead the way, Sweet Pea,” Magnus says, smiling down at Madzie, who moves forward with a toothy grin. 

Isabelle follows a few seconds behind, heels pressing into the petals that coat the aisle. Catarina follows her path, and then it is only Magnus and Alec, hands clutched tightly together and spirits higher than they’ve ever been.

“Don’t trip,” Magnus teases as they go, beaming over at Alec, who squeezes his hand tighter. 

“I already fell for you once,” Alec replies, raising an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again.” 

“You’re so sappy.” 

They step up on the altar and face each other. Magnus presses his hands to Alec’s chest and leans in slightly, the skin around his eyes crinkled with amusement and love. Alec wants nothing more than to kiss him, but he’s pretty sure there’s a rule against doing that before they’re pronounced husbands.

But then again, he wouldn’t really know. He didn’t get to that part last time.

Beside them, Jem clears his throat, causing a rustle of laughter to spread through the room. Magnus rolls his eyes at his friend’s antics, but he doesn’t dare look away from Alec. He wants to commit this to memory, store it in his brain forever. He doesn’t want to rely on a box to hold it for him.

The ceremony begins, Jem’s words floating across the room, but Alec barely hears any of it, focusing on not tapping his foot in impatience. When it’s finally time to exchange vows, it’s as if the world falls silent. He takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders, and speaks. 

“I grew up in dreams. I used to imagine this abstract world where I could hold my prince charming’s hand and just... _be_. And in those dreams, everything was perfect. We would run the Institute together, or work together in Idris. There were no fights, no problems we couldn’t figure out, no metaphorical demons to kill. They were flawless.  _We_  were flawless.”

He pauses, grinning at the mock indignant raise of Magnus’ eyebrow. 

“But then I met you, and...well, honestly, you were a total pain in my ass at first.”

This earns a laugh from the guests as well as from Magnus himself, and it gives Alec the courage to continue.

“You were always there, everywhere I turned, and at first I thought it was because you were pushy. It wasn’t until after we got together that I realized that the reason I always saw you was because I was always  _looking_. When I walked into a room, I wanted you to be there. I wanted you to be around every corner, and I wanted you to keep wanting me, too. And as I stand here now, I can tell you with complete and utter confidence that that hasn’t changed.”

Tears shine in Magnus’ eyes now, and Alec squeezes his hands tighter. 

“This room is not where I first chose you. I chose you in the darkness of your lair over the body of that Circle member. I chose you out in the living room of your loft between drinks. I chose you in between the Institute’s walls over and over again. And I will continue to choose you, Magnus Bane, because you are my prince and my dream. You are who I look to when the world is crumbling around me, and you always will be.”

A single tear falls down Magnus’ cheek and Alec breaks his hold on one of his hands to wipe it away. 

“God,” Magnus says, his voice thick with emotion, “do you have to constantly wax poetic?”

Alec lets out a soft laugh but doesn’t respond, giving him room to speak. 

“I’ve loved many people in my lifetime,” Magnus begins, eyes meeting Alec’s without hesitation, “and I’ve lost even more. I’ve hoped, and I’ve been burned, and broken, and close to the edge of places I couldn’t return from. For a long time I hated that reality, the idea that all I had to look forward to was the end as soon as something began. I was  _terrified_  the first time I laid eyes on you, because I instantly knew that you were going to be important somehow. I spent nearly one hundred years avoiding that feeling, and then there you were, a beautiful, stuttering mess, and all of my willpower fell by the wayside.”

Jace snorts from his spot on the altar, and Alec shoots him a brief glare before focusing back in on Magnus.

“There have been times in our relationship where I thought it was like all of the others, something destined to end in tragedy. But there was–  _is_  something you do that no one else ever dared to: you stay. Through every hardship, every fight, every feeling of hopelessness and confusion, you fight to be by my side. You choose me, and you have never once changed your mind, not even when we were apart. Before you, I had no idea what it felt like to be loved in my entirety, to be able to make mistakes and be flawed without fearing that I would be left, and I want to give that dedication back to you for the rest of eternity. After all, a wise man did once tell me that relationships take effort.” 

Alec laughs, throat tight as he whispers, “I’m all for effort.” 

The world is a little blurry as Jem asks for the rings to be brought forward. They follow along with his words, repeat when they are asked to, and soon enough they are sliding the cool metal onto each other’s fingers. The smiles from the guests are almost audible, and Alec nearly sobs as he hears the words he’s been waiting for his entire life. 

“It is my honor to pronounce you one. You may kiss your husband.” 

Alec doesn’t hesitate, leaning in before the last word is even out of Jem’s mouth. Magnus meets him halfway, and their lips slot together as their guests cheer, standing up from their seats and clapping wildly. They’re lost in it for a moment, the noise fading as they seal their future, until Alec can’t hold back the beaming smile that pulls at his lips any longer. Magnus tilts his head and presses his own smile against Alec’s cheek, closing his eyes.

“I love you, Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” Alec whispers in his ear as he wraps his arms around his waist.

Magnus’ arms sling around his shoulders, and he leans back, meeting his eyes with a soft expression. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane,” he says, laughing as Alec’s nose crinkles at the use of his middle name, “I love you, too.”


End file.
